Un insólito alba
by JustInuyasha
Summary: "Mi vida no era nada fácil, mediante un pozo antiguo que se encontraba en el templo de mi casa en  la adolescencia viajaba por el tiempo a la época feudal, el antiguo Japón. Allí tenía una misión: recolectar los fragmentos de la magnífica perla Shikón"
1. Prólogo

.

Un forastero alba

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

Me encontraba sola en aquel oscuro descampado, intentando comprender mi situación complicada, buscando alguna solución arrodillada en el frío y húmedo pasto. Mi vida no era nada fácil, mediante un pozo antiguo que se encontraba en el templo de mi casa en la adolescencia viajaba por el tiempo a la época feudal, el antiguo Japón. Allí tenía una misión: recolectar los fragmentos de la magnífica perla Shikón que por accidente partí en incontables partes. Por suerte estaba muy bien acompañada, ya que sola no podría con mi tarea. Inuyasha era un híbrido de muy mal carácter, era caprichoso, terco y la mayoría de las veces actuaba como un niño. Pero, poseía un gran corazón y nunca se daba por vencido. Sango era una exterminadora de monstruos muy eficaz, la mejor que he visto en mi vida; pero su corazón estaba frágil ya que toda su familia había muerto en una batalla en la que ella presenció y fue, junto a su hermano menor Kohaku, la única sobreviviente. Pero Kohaku es manipulado por un cruel demonio llamado Náraku. Miroku era un monje pervertido y mujeriego, pues siempre andaba tras alguna muchacha, pero tenía un fuerte vínculo con Sango quien se ponía celosa. Al igual que todos tuvo un espantoso pasado, era víctima de una maldición heredada de su padre, ésta es la razón de su agujero negro en su mano izquierda. Shippo era un adorable zorrito que quería la perla para vengarse de los hermano relámpago por matar a su padre, pero no fue necesario ya que Inuyasha lo ayudó a derrotarlos sin ella. Todos ellos, al igual que yo, tenían un enemigo en común, ese deplorable demonio Náraku. Él era un híbrido al igual que Inuyasha que quería los poderes de la perla para convertirse en un demonio completo.

Además de todo eso, tenía la obligación de permanecer en la escuela. Estaba en tercer año de la mejor secundaria de Tokio, Japón. Se me complicaba a la hora de estudiar ya que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la época feudal, pero no necesitaba preocuparme demasiado porque mi abuelo siempre inventaba nuevas enfermedades para hacer válidas y justificadas mis ausencias a clases. Tenía un hermano menor llamado Souta a quien le simpatizaba mucho Inuyasha, siempre se preocupaba por mí y me ayudaba en diversas cosas. También tenía una madre, con quien tenía muy mala relación, todo el tiempo buscaba una excusa distinta para tener un pleito conmigo y me angustiaba pensar que nos llevábamos tan mal. Pero, a pesar de todo, la amaba más que a nadie.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no noté la presencia de una persona que se encontraba detrás de mi, observándome desde la copa de un gigantesco árbol. Sin ser llamados volvían los recuerdos de la noche anterior, donde había tenido un gran pleito con mi madre, donde palabras horribles y sin sentido alguno fueron pronunciadas y otra vez una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, seguida de otras sin cesar. Las lágrimas se deslizaban cada vez más rápido y sentí como me comenzaba a faltar el aire.

- Horrible sensación ¿No, Kagome?- De repente mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, conocía muy bien esa voz. Tan vacía. Era la de la Kikyo. Kikyo era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que había muerto hace 50 años en la época feudal cuya reencarnación era yo. Me tenía un profundo rencor, que en ese momento desconocía.-Já- soltó una risa de satisfacción al verme en tal estado –Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es el verdadero infierno, no sabes lo que es el verdadero dolor. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Me desperté sobresaltada, emitiendo un interminable grito. Hasta que logré entrar en razón.

-Fue solo un sueño- me dije. Y suspiré.


	2. Rutinas

Capítulo 2: Rutinas

Tomé fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y me quedé sentada en ella pensando que iba a ser un día difícil ya que tenía que viajar a la época antigua para buscar el castillo en donde se encontraba Náraku y sus extensiones. Pero no importaba lo duro o lo cansador que fuera mientras pueda ver a mis amigos y a Inuyasha, últimamente nuestra relación había mejorado y ansiaba verlo.

- Kagome, te están esperando abajo- La voz de mi madre sonó repentinamente en mi alcoba. La miré por unos segundos, parecía cansada, agotada de tanto trabajar y ocuparse de los problemas. El día anterior había trabajado un montón en la oficina y no volvió a casa hasta la media noche. Como todos los días, apenas llegó empezó a quejarse de sus problemas y de su trabajo, sin importarle como me había ido o como había estado, siempre se centraba en ella. Creía que no la entendía, pensaba que yo era una adolescente egoísta, que para mí todo giraba alrededor mío. Pero se equivocaba, yo siempre estaba pensando en los demás, en sus necesidades. En todo caso, ella era la que no me comprendía, mi vida era demasiado agitada. Y como de costumbre, comenzamos a pelearnos, y cada vez era más fuerte. Palabras horribles y sin sentido fueron pronunciadas que hirieron mis sentimientos, nada volvió a ser lo mismo luego de esa noche. Evitaba todo contacto con ella para no tener ningún pleito. La seguía amando, pero era muy orgullosa como para pedir perdón. -¿Te pasa algo hija?

- Eh… no nada. Ya me cambio.- No me molesté en preguntarle quien era porque yo estaba muy segura que ahí abajo, esperándome sentado en el piso mientras jugaba con Buyo, mi gato, estaba Inuyasha.

Recogí mis cosas, me cambié y bajé por las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, a Inuyasha no le gustaba esperar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Kagome? Nos están esperando- me dijo con su tono malhumorado de las mañanas. Solamente asentí y nos dirigimos hacia el viejo templo donde se encontraba el pozo que conectaba ambas épocas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontramos en aquella ala oeste de la aldea de Kaede, la hermana menor de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, en la era del antiguo Japón.


	3. Una triste historia

Capítulo 3: Una triste historia

Sentados en el verde pasto junto al río se encontraban el monje Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Kirara era una especie de gato demonio que el padre de Sango le había dado como obsequio. Se puede transformar en una gigantesca gata y sus patas se rodean de un intenso fuego.

Como era de costumbre, Sango Y Miroku se estaban peleando porque el monje le había pedido a una muchacha de la aldea Kururugi que tenga un hijo con él, como hacía con cada joven que conocía. Él tenía un motivo para hacerlo, y comencé a recordar lo que me había contado la noche en que nos conocimos:

- Señorita Kagome, usted sabe que yo poseo un agujero negro en mi mano izquierda, pero, ¿se preguntó alguna vez el por qué lo tengo? Bueno, la historia es larga de contar pero sin embargo quiero que usted, señorita, la escuche atentamente así tal vez me comprenda. Todo comenzó cuando mi abuelo era joven y mi padre recién nacía, hace 50 años atrás. Formaban una felíz familia, eran muy unidos, hasta que un día sin previo aviso se toparon con Náraku, ese maldito demonio, y lo maldijeron con este espantoso agujero negro que absorbe todo. Mi abuelo no logro ver el lado negativo de esto y lo usaba para absorber a los demonios y a sus enemigos. Tan ciego por el respeto y el poder que obtuvo, que no se daba cuenta de que el agujero cada vez se expandía más y más hasta que un día lo absorbió a él también. Mi padre comprendió que él y sus herederos iban a tener la misma maldición y el mismo destino que mi abuelo hasta que no lograran derrotar a Náraku, entonces emprendió su camino buscándolo desesperadamente, antes de que el agujero de su mano lo absorba a él. En su búsqueda se enamoró perdidamente de la muchacha más hermosa de la aldea Hitosen, y me tuvieron a mí. Cuando mi madre se enteró de la dichosa maldición, tal fue su tristeza al saber el horrible destino que me esperaba que falleció. Mi padre nunca se lo perdonó, y me dejó a mí al cuidado de un monje muy cercano a la familia llamado Moushin. Venía a visitarme a menudo, cada vez que venía me contaba sus aventuras extraordinarias. Hasta que un día, con sus últimas fuerza de voluntad se alejó lo más posible de la casa en donde me encontraba, yo escuché sus pasos y lo seguí. No se daba cuenta, y gracias a dios el maestro Moushin me atrapó justo en el momento en el que mi querido padre fue absorbido por este detestable agujero negro. El maestro Moushin me educó y me enseñó todo lo que se en este momento, gracias a él estoy vivo. Aprendí a usar mi arma con prudencia. Yo, señorita, quisiera dejar un heredero antes de fallecer, así, si es que yo no puedo cumplir con mi misión, el la siga y poder recuperar, además, el honor de nuestra familia. Tal vez piense que soy un atrevido o imprudente, pero para mí es un motivo noble.

Nunca en mi vida había visto al monje Miroku en ese estado, estaba tan triste y sin esperanzas, sus palabras eran sinceras y nunca más volví a reprocharle sobre aquel tema, no me atrevía. Sango no lo hacía de mala persona, sino que es natural que cuando te sentís atraída hacia una persona, sientas celos si esta le coquetea a todas las jóvenes de las aldeas. La entendía a Sango y también comprendía a Miroku, pero prefería no interferir en sus peleas.

Notaron nuestra presencia y terminaron su discusión por suerte. Comenzaron a relatarnos lo que habían averiguado en la aldea Kururugi, al parecer los aldeanos habían notado una presencia extraña y maligna que los rodeaba, cada atardecer aparecían nuevos demonios que los devoraban. Por más que intentaban exterminarlos, se multiplicaban, muy pocos sobrevivieron.

-¿Y, qué estamos esperando? Vamos.- dijo Inuyasha –Sube Kagome.

Pero cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un caos, los aldeanos yacían en el frío suelo y la mayoría de la aldea estaba vestida de un cálido tono rojizo. No podía creer como alguien podía tener tanta maldad. Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear, no cabía duda, ese espantoso olor era de Kagura, una de las extensiones de Náraku, pero ella tenía algo diferente que las demás, no sabía que. Igual, eso no justificaba su terrible acción.

Caminamos hacia la aldea más cercana, allí conseguimos techo y comida gracias al monje Miroku, nada se comparaba con la comodidad mi cuarto de la época actual, pero era preferible dormir allí que en el oscuro y tenebroso bosque.


	4. Pesadilla

Capítulo 4: Pesadilla

Quedé satisfecha con la deliciosa comida que nos prepararon las hijas del jefe de la aldea. Sango se notaba cortante, aunque que el comportamiento de Miroku no era como de costumbre, raramente, no coqueteaba con las muchachas. Supuse que había cambiado su conducta debido a la pelea que había tenido con Sango ese mismo día. Luego de cenar, nos acostamos en nuestros respectivos cuartos, Sango, Kirara y yo dormimos en el fondo y Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo en el sótano. No estaban conformes con la decisión, pero no nos podíamos quejar ya que habían tenido la amabilidad de brindarnos comida y techo.

A la mitad de la noche, me despertó un sonido seco en el techo, me asusté pensando que era un demonio, recogí mi arco y salí de la casa del jefe. Afuera había cientos de serpientes cazadoras, su deber era juntar las almas de las personas para luego llevárselas a la sacerdotisa Kikyo ya que ésta no podía sobrevivir sin ellas. Sonaba raro que una sacerdotisa que se encargaba de purificar el alma de las personas luego, cuando mueren, se alimente de ellas, no tenía sentido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, seguí a las serpientes que me condujeron hasta Kikyo, no tenía razones para hacerlo y pensarán que soy una tonta, pero solo seguí lo que me decía mi intuición sin interrogarla. De a poco me iba internando en el espeso bosque.

Y allí estaba, sentada en un árbol frondoso llenándose de las almas que le entregaban las serpientes. Su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad impresionante, parecía estar soñando con algo realmente hermoso que le otorgaba paz. Me detuve para pensar en el por qué quise encontrar a Kikyo.

-Inuyasha, ya pronto estarás aquí conmigo- dijo Kikyo, soltando una traviesa risa. Inuyasha en un pasado había tenido una fuerte relación con ella.

Me deje caer en el pasto, no quería que eso pasara, ya que si Inuyasha vería a Kikyo, se olvidaría de mí y de todos, iría al infierno con ella, se lo llevaría para siempre y sería felíz con él en un mundo que desconocía. No iba a dejar que se encuentren. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, apareció Inuyasha entre los árboles, corrió hasta ella y sus labios se encontraron tan pronto como pudieron. Obviamente ignoraban mi presencia, me sentía invisible, derrotada y no querida. Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo y era un sentimiento con el que no podía luchar y triunfar, yo sabía que él prefería estar con ella antes de que conmigo, ¿por qué insistía tanto en estar con él? Y en ese momento, mientras observaba su interminable y apasionado beso, un sentimiento nuevo renació en mí, uno que no había sentido antes tan profundamente hacia otro ser. Me costaba aceptarlo, pero era la pura realidad.

-Amo a Inuyasha- solté esas hermosas palabras junto con algunas lágrimas.

No necesitaba ver más para saber que él era felíz con otra persona, así que me levanté y corrí hacia el pozo traga huesos sin avisar de mi repentina decisión. No volvería más.

Cuando llegué a la época actual me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, ignorando los reproches de mi madre. Recostada sobre la cama pensaba en lo tonta que era, ¿cómo podía amar tanto a alguien que ni siquiera se fijaba en mí? Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis rosadas mejillas, intentaba no acordarme de lo sucedido, pero era inútil, viví mi peor pesadilla. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que alguien, dando un portazo, abrió la puerta.

- Kagome, teléfono – dijo mi madre, bajando el tono de voz en las últimas sílabas.- Eri, ahora no puede atenderte, está bañándose. Llámala mañana o le digo que cuando termine te llame, un beso querida.- Cortó el teléfono, me conocía bastante como para darse cuenta de que en ese momento no podía atender a Eri, una de mis mejores amigas. –Kagome, ¿qué te pasa hija mía? Ya se que hemos tenido algunas diferencias los últimos días pero…

-No es por eso mamá- no la dejé terminar la frase, otra vez, comencé a llorar.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada? Anda, cuéntame.

-No, no quiero hablar sobre eso ahora.

-Bueno, pero déjame darte un consejo, tal vez te sirva. Llorá todo ese dolor, la tristeza y las tragedias, todo, porque ocupa el lugar de la alegría y del amor. Llorá por lo que esperás, pero reí sabiendo que vendrá. Las relaciones humanas son complicadas. A veces las cosas llegan cuando ya es tarde. Otras, lo que esperas llega cuando aun no estas lista. Todo tiene su momento. Cuando lo que querés tarda en llegar, el deseo crece, se fortalece, y tu corazón se va preparando para recibir eso. Si no estás listo para ello, no lo disfrutas. Por algo ciertas cosas se hacen esperar. Las cosas más importantes llevan tiempo, cuestan trabajo, esfuerzo. Los humanos son débiles, queremos todo rápido, pero saber esperar, es saber desear. Así que no te des por vencida y lucha por lo que tanto quieres hija.

-Gracias mamá, y perdón por todo. Te amo- la abracé fuertemente. Esas palabras eran muy ciertas, yo lo amaba y no iba a dejar que Kikyo me saque lo que más quiero en el mundo.

- De nada hija, también te amo. Sabes que por más que nos peleemos, yo estoy aquí para ti.- Me besó la frente con ternura- Ahora tienes que dormir, mañana te espera un largo día en la época feudal. Creo que tienes temas pendientes allí.

Creo que me equivocaba al pensar que mi madre no me conocía, en la vida siempre hay lugar para las discusiones, pero no hay que dejar que esas pequeñas diferencias amarguen todo los momentos felices vivídos. Sonreí y deje que el sueño me venza una vez más.

Yo estaba dormida, pero según lo que me contaron luego, Inuyasha había entrado por la ventana esa misma noche. Todavía desconozco el motivo de su visita, solo sé que me besó en la mejilla y se marchó a su época.


	5. Destino

Capítulo 5: Destino

Me desperté con la alarma de mi reloj, sonaba sin cesar. Tomando fuerzas, saqué una mano y lo apagué. Había sido una noche larga y mi cuerpo no logró descansar lo suficiente, me pesaba.

-Cinco minutos más- me dije.

Cuando logré despertarme nuevamente miré automáticamente el reloj. ¡Me había quedado dormida 4 horas! Ya era el mediodía, Souta recién llegaba del colegio. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo hacia el pozo. Cuando llegué a la era feudal, noté que era un hermoso día, el sol estaba radiante, el cielo totalmente despejado y hacía mucho calor. Era un día ideal para descasar y tener un picnic junto al río. Cuando llegué a la casa de la anciana Kaede me encontré con Inuyasha sentado en un rincón junto al fuego en donde se hacía la comida, estaba muy pensativo y no notó mi presencia.

-Hola Inuyasha, es un espléndido día ¿por qué no descansamos y hacemos un picnic junto al río? Traje tus fideos instantáneos favoritos.

- Eh… a hola Kagome, como quieras- me extrañó que aceptara tan rápido pero no le dije nada. – Ah, por cierto, los demás no están, fueron a recoger hierbas medicinales.

Inuyasha estaba teniendo un extraño comportamiento, no me había reprochado nada sobre que había desaparecido tan repentinamente por la noche ni que había llegado tan tarde. Se mostraba desganado, cosa muy rara en él. Tal vez estaba triste por algún motivo. Por otro lado, no me animaba a hablarle sobre lo que había visto anoche, pensé que se enojaría si se enteraba que los había espiado.

-Kagome… sé que nos viste anoche cuando estaba con Kikyo- me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras, ¿cómo pudo verme si estaba atrás de un árbol arrodillada en el suelo? Pensaba, además mi aroma es la misma a la de ella. – Y también sé que ese es el motivo por el cual te fuiste, debes estar enojada, pero…

- Inuyasha, mientras no estuve aquí, pensé en ti, y pensé en Kikyo y en mí. Y sí, lo sé, al descubrir cuales eran tus sentimientos, que aún la amabas, pensé que ya no podría permanecer aquí, que no querrías estar conmigo. Y entonces escapé, no quería volver y enfrentar la realidad, no quería verte con ella de nuevo. Deseaba que seas solo para mí, que te olvides de que existe, pero luego recapacité. Jamás podré hacer todo lo que ella hizo por ti, jamás podré parecerme a ella ya que somos muy distintas. Parece tonto decirlo porque soy su reencarnación, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos idénticas. Aunque también logré comprender lo que ella siente, desea lo mismo que yo, te deseamos a ti. Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, no intentes que me olvide de ti, ya que es imposible. Me dí cuenta que no puedo hacer que te desenamores de Kikyo, eso lo tengo más que entendido, pero hay algo que también descubrí, que no me voy a dar por vencida. Esperaré hasta el día en que puedas sentir algo por mí. Y lo único que quiero que seas muy feliz. Hasta que ese día llegue, permaneceré aquí, junto a ti.

No necesitábamos más palabras, nuestras miradas lo decían todo. No podíamos estar separados, el destino nos lo impedía. Pensaba que tal vez no llegue rápido ése día que tanto anhelo, pero no me importaba seguiría con él manteniendo mis esperanzas. Me abrazó por unos momentos y luego me tomó de la mano. Ya no había más remordimiento ni tristeza dentro de mí, ya no amaba en silencio. Había dicho todo, y creo que desde ese día, las cosas cambiaron para los dos. Encontramos ese lazo de plata que nos une y unirá para siempre. Inuyasha me hacía sentir viva, cada momento que pasábamos juntos, era irrepetible y único, perfecto. Descubrí que Inuyasha era mí felicidad y que eso jamás cambiaría como el amor que sentía y sigo sintiendo por él.


	6. Traición

**Capítulo 6: Tración  
><strong>  
>Los chicos no tardaron en llegar, se sorprendieron al verme, ya que esperaban a que no regrese por un tiempo. Inuyasha les había contado todo, me sentí avergonzada por haber actuado así, tan inmaduramente. Pero la vida seguía, decidimos tomarnos el día libre como lo había planeado.<br>Fue inútil, ya que apenas nos sentamos junto al río, apareció Kagura junto a Kohaku. Sango intentaba ser fuerte, pero yo sabía que cada vez que aparecía él sentía una horrible sensación, una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad a la vez. Era su hermano menor, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, y era una gran desilusión para ella que se encontrase poseído por Náraku. Por más que lo adoraba, Kohaku había hecho tantas atrocidades, había provocado demasiada tristeza en mucha gente, sus daños eran imposibles de reparar. Pero no lo hacía concientemente. Lo único que podíamos hacer con él era ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria, que parecía ir mejorando cada vez que miraba a Sango. Solo teníamos que arrebatárselo a Náraku y esperar a que de a poco, le vuelvan sus recuerdos. Obviamente, era algo difícil y arriesgado, ya que el deplorable demonio, podía matarlo cuando él quisiera, solo tenía que sacarle el fragmento que poseía en su espalda.  
>-¿Qué quieres Kagura? ¿A qué has venido? Sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí. –Dijo Sango.- Si lo que quieres es extorsionarme, te puedo asegurar de que no funcionará.<br>- Jajajaja, que ingenua eres, ¿crees que he venido a perder el tiempo contigo sólo para extorsionarte? Lamento desilusionarte pero no eres el motivo por el cual estoy aquí.  
>- Y entonces, ¿cuál es? ¿Por qué acecinases a los aldeanos de la aldea Kururugui?<br>- Eso no les incumbe, pero como estoy de buenas les contaré. En esa aldea se encontraba una niña llamada Utsugui con un increíble potencial, es una especie de bruja que controla un extraño poder llamado Shikigami. Náraku estaba interesado en aprenderlo, ya que con este se volvería invencible. Y cómo los aldeanos estaban de sobra, me divertí un rato con ellos. Y ahora estoy aquí para ofrecerles un trato.  
>-¿Eh, un trato? Nunca haremos uno contigo<br>- Antes de rechazarlo escúchenme, consiste en que los guíe hasta el castillo de Náraku, él se encuentra en desventaja ya que está formulando un nuevo cuerpo, podrán derrotarlo fácil.  
>- Es una trampa, no le crean- dijo el monje Miroku.<br>- Si no les interesa me marcharé, pero luego lo lamentarán. Tontos, no tendría que haber perdido el tiempo con ellos, ya se quien podrá aceptar el trato.  
>¿Kagura haciendo un trato contra Náraku? Era imposible, se suponía que era su mano derecha y de su extrema confianza. Pero en ese momento, me acordé de una ocasión en que había intentado de asesinarlo, desde ese instante, Náraku la tenía amenazada. Me dí cuenta de que ella era una prisionera, un alma cautiva con el deseo de ser libre como el viento, y la única manera de poder serlo era derrotándolo. Pero no podía actuar por cuenta propia, ya que éste poseía su corazón y podría matarla. Su situación era parecida a la de Kohaku, sin lugar a dudas Náraku era el peor ser que se encontraba en la tierra, y cada día lo demostraba más. Lo demás no coincidían conmigo, seguían pensando que lo único que Kagura quería era meternos en una trampa. Tal vez, la que estaba equivocada era yo, era difícil creer eso después de todo lo que hizo.<br>Nuevamente nos dirigimos a la choza de Kaede y le contamos lo sucedido. Ella nos relató que el poder del Shikigami solo pocos lo sabían. Ya que en la antigüedad, los trataban de brujos o demonios y los condenaban a muerte, entonces preferían mantenerlo en secreto a excepciones de ocasiones en que necesitaban utilizarlo. Con ese poder podrías hacer los mejores campos de fuerza y destruir el de tu enemigo, te curabas sin gastar demasiada energía y aumentaba tu poder de ataque no solo en el humano que lo poseía, sinó en los que estaban a su alrededor también. Nos contó que solo los humanos con un alma totalmente pura podían aprenderlo, entonces era inútil que Náraku lo intentara, pensé que querría a la niña por otro motivo. Tal vez la quería usar como escudo, pero no íbamos a permitírselo. Sin más demoras nos pusimos en marcha.


	7. Pista falsa

Capítulo 7 parte 1: Pista falsa

Caminamos hasta la aldea Kururugui otra vez, teníamos la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre la dirección en donde se hallaba el tenebroso castillo de Náraku. Y así fue, gracias al gran olfato de Inuyasha descubrimos que estaba a tan solo 24km hacia el norte de la aldea. Como siempre, me subí a la espalda de mi adorado Inuyasha, y Sango, Miroku y Shippo viajaron en Kirara. En cuestión de minutos nos encontramos en la entrada del castillo, el aura rodeándolo era pura maldad, gracias a esto estábamos más débiles que de costumbre. Pero no nos importaba, ya que él también lo estaría. Me detuve a unos metros de la puerta, mi intuición no me dejaba dar un solo paso más. Estaba inmóvil, no podía controlar mi cuerpo, retrocedí unos centímetros hacia atrás sin emitir sonido alguno. Me miraban extrañados, no comprendían lo que me sucedía, la verdad es que yo tampoco. En ese momento, el cielo cambió totalmente, su color celeste pasó a ser un violeta azulado, las blancas nubes se tornaron negras y de ellas se desprendió un ruidoso rayo que cayó justo entre nosotros. Caímos una y otra vez, parecía que nuestro cuerpo era tan liviano como las flores que se dejaba llevar por el viento. En ese momento apareció delante de nosotros Kanna y esos horribles insectos. La niña era otra extensión de Náraku vestida de blanco, llevaba consigo un espejo que absorbía el alma de las personas dejando tu cuerpo vacío. No era capaz de expresar ninguna emoción ni sentimiento, por eso decía que representaba a la nada. Su voz era muy dulce, pero vacía al igual que sus hermosos ojos negros. Los insectos fueron creados por Náraku para vigilar, veía lo que ellos observaban, de este modo estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Además, en su interior poseían veneno para que el monje Miroku no los cautivara con su agujero negro. El espejo de Kanna comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras captaba mi alma. De a poco iba perdiendo todas mis fuerzas, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar hasta dejarse vencer. Caí sobre la seca tierra, mis ojos se dilataban paulatinamente, comencé a ver difuminado. Lo último que captaron fue el horrorizado rostro de Inuyasha, gritando mi nombre. Pensé que me quedaban unos pocos minutos de vida, pero, si así fuera, moriría feliz junto a un ser amado. Ya no era conciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, perdí todo escrúpulo. No podía respirar, sentía que el aire era insuficiente, escaso.


	8. Resiste

Capítulo 7 parte 2: Resiste

Caí en una profunda pesadilla de la que no podía despertar:

Me encontraba arrodillada en un cuarto oscuro y gigante, me faltaba el aire, estaba demasiado agitada. Cuando logré levantar mi cabeza apareció una gran puerta blanca que, de a poco, se iba abriendo. De ella salían millones de luces de colores, eran tan hermosas y atractivas. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban intenté levantarme, pero caí con un golpe seco. No me iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, así que lo intenté nuevamente. Aunque mis piernas no estaban seguras sobre el piso, caminé hacia la esplendorosa puerta. Noté que lentamente se iba alejando, comencé a correr para alcanzarla, pero esta se alejó a tal punto que era imposible verla. Paré y observé mí alrededor, detrás había un pequeño espejo dorado con un marco realmente bello, se parecía mucho a uno que tenía mi abuela en su alcoba. Con las suaves yemas de mis dedos, lo toqué. Repentinamente apareció en él una imagen que al principio era borrosa, pero que con el paso del tiempo, se hacía nítida. Eran Inuyasha y Kikyo dándose un cálido y estimulante abrazo, parecía que el espacio se detenía cuando estaban juntos. La imagen me trajo horribles recuerdos de aquella noche, en donde los vi besándose. Una lágrima se desprendió de mis ojos, pero algo interrumpió mi llanto, el retrato en el espejo comenzó a moverse. Inuyasha seguía en la misma posición, con sus dulces ojos color miel cerrados, pero Kikyo sacó una cuchilla de su blanca manga y me miró desafiante. Sonrió, y empezó a mover lentamente el filo.

-¡No! ¡No te permitiré hacerle daño!- grite desaforadamente, sin querer rompí el espejo en millones de fragmentos. Con ellos se desprendió una cegadora claridad que me transportó a otro lugar, mi casa.

Pensé por unos momentos que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nunca había hablado sobre eso con Inuyasha, suspiré, todo había pasado. Iba a ser un nuevo día, tenía que viajar a la época antigua. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el templo, observé el árbol sagrado. Cada vez que lo miraba, me sentía templada, me daba una sensación confortante. Pero esta vez había algo distinto, la marca característica del árbol había desaparecido, como si Inuyasha nunca fue sellado en él. Especulé que solo había sido mi imaginación, y seguí mi camino. Llegué al pozo y me tiré en él, pero no viajaba a la época antigua. No entendía el propósito. Comencé a desesperarme, y en un acto rápido inicié a cavar. Saqué demasiada tierra, pero nada sucedía. Salté una y otra vez, pero seguía allí. El tiempo pasaba, y todo seguía intacto.

-Kagome, ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela?- me dijo Souta.

Estaba perpleja, pero no iba a estar nada mal ir un día al instituto, ya había perdido muchas clases. Según Yuka empezaron a ver ecuaciones con fracciones negativas con más de tres "X", matemática me costaba mucho, encima faltaba muy seguido, así que decidí ir. En el camino me encontré con una joven muy parecida a Kikyo que usaba su mismo atuendo, tenía un arco en su mano derecha y un par de flechas en la espalda. En su otra mano tenía un espejo igual al de mis sueños. Para colmo me observaba fijamente. Miré mi entorno y descubrí que nadie la registraba, solo yo. Me quedé paralizada en el medio de la avenida, los coches me tocaban bocina, pero no reaccionaba. La muchacha venía hacia mí, como si la atrajera con un imán, sin detenerse. Quería correr, pero mis piernas se negaban, un estremecimiento horrible recorría todo mi cuerpo. La joven ya estaba a tan solo dos pasos de mí cuando desapareció repentinamente, dejando cae su hermoso espejo. Lo recogí y me marché de allí, tal vez con él si podía viajar al pasado. Nuevamente me encaminé hacia el templo antiguo. Salté al pozo con el espejo sobre mi cintura, en donde anteriormente se encontraba la perla Shikon, y viajé, pero no era la era que yo conocía. El aura que la dominaba era maligna, por lo cual me agarró jaqueca. Entre los árboles apareció Inuyasha con la esfera de las cuatro almas en sus manos. Sus ojos eran distintos, no eran los dulces color miel que yo conocía, sinó unos rojos llenos de maldad e ira. Su rostro reflejaba odio, como si alguien lo hubiera traicionado con algo que era imperdonable. Cuando notó que me encontraba allí se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kikyo?- dijo. ¿Por qué me llamaba así? El sabía muy bien que no me gustaba para nada que me confundieran con ella, yo era Kagome Higurashi, no la sacerdotisa Kikyo.- ¿No te bastó todo el mal que me hiciste?- Mi boca no podía emitir ninguna palabra. Yo nunca le haría daño al él, no podría, sería algo imperdonable.-Anda, contesta. A ya entiendo, quieres que me pudra en el infierno como tu, pues eso no pasará.

Corrió hacia mí y comenzó a lastimarme, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de quien era? Y como un ángel, una voz tierna sonó en el medio de tanta oscuridad, gritándome a punto de quebrarse y romper en llantos:

-Resiste Kagome, eres muy fuerte. Te necesitamos viva, por favor, resiste.- Era la voz de mi amado Inuyasha, el verdadero, el que yo conocía y del que me había enamorado profundamente.

Me dio las fuerzas suficientes como para apartarme del impostor y comenzar a correr sin rumbo, solo para escapar. En ese momento me dí cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, e intenté despertar, una mariposa voló por el cielo y fue lo último que divise de mi espantoso sueño.


	9. Un favor inesperado

Capítulo 9: Un favor inesperado

Durante un largo tiempo me quede pensativa, especulando que todo lo que me dijo Kagura era verdad. Me sentía abandonada, derrotada, sola en el mundo. Mis amigos me habí4an traicionado, mi relación con mi madre no era buena, y no veía muy seguido a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi. Necesitaba la compañía de un ser amado, pero solo se encontraba Kagura a mi lado empeorando mi delicada situación. Náraku había logrado lo que quería, amortiguar mi corazón. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, mi alma y mi cuerpo se debilitaban, impidiéndome deliberar con claridad. Cuando estaba a punto de ceder, sonó una voz en mi interior, repitiéndome "se fuerte, recuerda aquellos momentos felices de tu vida".

-Pero, ¿sabes una cosa Kagura? No todos los seres somos iguales. Mis amigos me aman y nunca pesarían en dejarme, ellos son los mejores que he tenido en mi vida y no permitiré que me pongas en su contra.-esos vocablos salieron de mi boca con tal fuerza que Kagura se echó un paso hacia atrás- Pensé en que tenías razón por unos instantes, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta cavilando aquellas cosas espantosas sobre ellos?, pero luego algo en mi interior me hizo cambiar de opinión. Lamento mucho tu historia, pienso que tienes que ser valiente y enfrentar todos tus problemas, tanto a Náraku como a Ryosuke. Ellos te lastimaron Kagura, pero eso no significa que todos seamos como ellos, no todos somos malas influencias. Solo tienes que saber con quien andar en la vida, con aquellos que siempre te quisieron y que lo dan todo por vos.

Kagura se me quedo mirando por unos instantes, ella sabía que tenía razón, solo que era muy orgullosa como para admitirlo. Creo que ella no era mala persona, solo que su amo era un perverso demonio y había sufrido muchísimo.

-Ven, te sacaré de aquí- dijo agarrando la pluma de su castaño cabello, me tomó de la mano y me subió en ella.

Volamos por un largo tiempo sobre un extenso río, llamado Nigihayami, sus aguas eran cristalinas y bastante tranquilas. Pero actualmente, en mi época, la contaminación es muy grave ya que la fábrica que se encuentra a su lado desecha las desdeños tóxicos en él. Era una vista realmente hermosa, así que me tome unos segundos para apreciarla ya que esos paisajes no se ven todos los días. Luego de unas horas encontramos a los muchachos, estaban a las orillas de ese río, sus rostros reflejaban una tristeza que no se podía explicar con palabras. Aunque, Inuyasha como siempre intentaba parecer fuerte a pesar de que por dentro sufra. Con sumo cuidado Kagura disminuyó la velocidad de la pluma, así podríamos aterrizar sin problemas. Coloqué mi pié sobre el verde pasto y comprobé de que la altura era perfecta para bajar, entonces salté. Parecía una chiquilla a punto de subir a su juego favorito o de leer un fantástico libro, yo nunca perdí esa emoción por las cosas, todavía la sigo teniendo. Corrí hacia ellos, parecía como si no los hubiera visto en siglos, y los abrace fuertemente. Al fin podía estar con mis amigos después de todo lo que había pasado. Les conté con lujo y detalle lo que había pasado en el castillo, también les dije que ya sabía la ruta para llegar a él. Cuando voltee para agradecerle a Kagura, ella ya estaba de regreso.

-Gracias Kagura, nunca me olvidaré de lo que hiciste por mí.- dije mirando como se marchaba. Ya no podía despreciar ni odiar a aquella mujer, me había salvado y no sabía cómo agradecérselo. Suponía que la vida me iba a dar alguna oportunidad para devolverle el gran favor que me hizo.


	10. Sorpresas

Capítulo 10: Sorpresas

Había sido un día agitador, nunca pensé estar tanto tiempo en ese castillo, pero intenté no pensar en ello, ya había pasado. Por desgracia esa noche no conseguimos techo ya que no había ninguna aldea cerca de allí. Sin embargo la noche era muy bella, hacía calor y había demasiada humedad, lo suficiente como para soportarla. Pero lo más hermoso de la noche era Inuyasha, se encontraba sentado junto al rojizo fuego con la mirada clavada en la luna ovalada. Su platinado despeinado cabello tomaba la forma que el viento le daba sin resistirse y sus afables ojos brillaban con intensidad. Estaba inmóvil, pensando muchísimas cosas a la vez, aunque su rostro no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, demostraba paz. Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estaban dormidos profundamente, se suponía que yo también debía estarlo. Algo me lo imposibilitaba, mis ojos no podían dejar de observar aquel perfecto híbrido. Me tomé la molestia de pensar en lo que sería de mí si pasaba el resto de mis días con Inuyasha, imaginé mi vida con él y esbocé una gran sonrisa. Algo interrumpió mis delirios y fantasías, había detectado que Inuyasha se movía lentamente. Rápidamente me cubrí con la bolsa de dormir hasta la nariz y me hice la dormida. Pensaba que iba a ver a Kikyo otra vez, así que yo no podía intervenir "Será mejor dormir, no quiero verlos nuevamente, además no tengo nada que hacer allí espiándolos, tampoco puedo reprocharles nada. No puedo impedir que sean felices" me dije. Pero apenas terminé de decirme aquellas palabras aprecié como alguien besó mi rosada mejilla. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado y su brazo rodeándome la cintura pronunciando unas palabras:

-Perdón Kagome, nunca te perderé de nuevo.- luego se quedó adormecido a mi lado, abrazándome.

Mi último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida fue que aunque Inuyasha quería a Kikyo, no podía negar que también sentía una atracción hacia mí, y eso me llenó de esperanzas y deseos para el futuro.

Cuando desperté gracias al sonido del viento rozando los frondosos árboles pude notar que Sango y Miroku estaban hablando muy bajo detrás de unos arbustos, para que nadie los escuche. Me acerqué para poder oír su charla, por las dudas de si se estaban peleando. Pero era todo lo contrario, el monje Miroku estaba hablándole dulcemente y observaba como Sango se ruborizaba cada vez que el monje le hacía un cumplido.

- Sango, tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo… bueno, yo… quiero tener un hijo con alguna bella mujer. Y creo que ya sabes el propósito de esto y…

- Si, ya se. Usted no es más que un mujeriego y un vanidoso monje, me largo. Pensé que me trajo aquí para decirme algo importante, no cosas que escucho todos los días.

Se levantó para irse, pero antes de que pudiera Miroku cogió su mano y la obligó a sentarse. Inuyasha también se había acercado para espiarlos, creo que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Era eso o escuchar los reproches de Shippo que lo molestaban. No le dije nada y volví a concentrarme en su charla.

- Quiero que sepas que no es fácil para mí decirlo, auque me escuches pronunciarlo a cada muchacha que veo. Pero, ellas, en verdad, no son… no son tan especiales como tu mi querida Sango. Tienes algo que las demás no. Creo que simpatía, bondad o, amor. Así que, hazme el honor de… concebir, llevar en tu dulce vientre a un hijo mío.-los ojos de Miroku brillaban con intensidad, sus palabras eran ciertas.

- Claro, ¿para que luego vallas y me dejes con la primera que se te cruza? Te conozco Miroku, no eres capaz de serle fiel a una mujer.- Nuevamente amago a levantarse, pero el monje la volvió a coger del brazo.

- No Sango, me conoces mal. Se que todo este tiempo he demostrado lo contrario, y también se que es difícil confiar en mí después de todo, de a todas las que les prometí un descendiente, pero… ya no se que más decir.- se lanzó sobre Sango y le dio un cálido beso en sus finos labios. Ella se dejó, yo sabía que lo amaba y que esa era la razón por la que se comportaba como una niña celosa y caprichosa cuando él actuaba de esa forma con las jóvenes de las aldeas. Una lágrima se desprendió de su ojo, recorriendo toda su mejilla hasta caer en la rodilla, estaba tan feliz. Inuyasha y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, como si decidiéramos algo, noté que pausadamente se iba acercando a mí. Entendí sus intenciones e hice lo mismo que él. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, parecía una manada de caballos galopando sin cesar. Pero cuando nuestros labios se estaban por encontrar, salieron Sango y Miroku interrumpiéndonos. Estábamos tan cerca, peor no los culpo, si tenía que suceder ya tendríamos otra oportunidad.


	11. Retomar

Capítulo 11: Retomar

Llegué a casa exhausta, pero feliz. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no me lo podía sacar de mi mente, cada vez que recordaba esbozaba sinceras sonrisas y sonaban junto a carcajadas. Tenía ganas de contarles a mis amigas de la secundaria; Eri, Yuka y Ayumi; pero ellas no lo conocían verdaderamente, lo llamaban "el chico que sale con Kagome". Pensaban que realmente estaba saliendo con migo, rumiaban que Inuyasha era arrogante, celoso, caprichoso y mala persona, todo por malentender las situaciones que les planteaba. Si les contara lo que había pasado se enojarían y me incentivarían a que dejara de verlo, como siempre que les hablaba de él. Por supuesto no sabían nada de mis viajes a la época antigua ni de Kikyo, que constantemente interfería entre Inuyasha y yo. No lo entenderían, o eso especulaba, me tratarían de maniática y me recomendarían un psicólogo, el mejor de todo Japón. Tal vez exageraba, pero no podía arriesgarme, no en ese momento, además se lo podrían contar a toda la escuela y luego no sabría que cara poner al entrar o en los momentos libres de clases, la gente me miraría mal todo el tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo más firme mi decisión.

La persona más indicada para escucharme en ese caso era Sango, también ella me tendría que contar lo ocurrido con el monje, me haría la sorprendida ya que los había espiado durante toda la charla, pero quería saber su decreto y lo que sintió en esos momentos. La idea de tener a un miembro más en nuestro grupo me extrañaba un poco, pero estaría realmente feliz por mi amiga. Por unos momentos me imaginé a su hija o hijo: si era niña tendría la sonrisa de Sango, los ojos del monje y el cuerpo de la madre. En cambio si era niño, tendría los ojos del monje y su sonrisa, pero las facciones características del rostro de Sango. Ambas combinaciones eras hermosas, sin embargo prefería que tenga una niña, ya que sería la consentida de todos. Abrí un libro de nombres para mujer y, imaginando, elegí los mejores: Sakura, flor del cerezo; Sayumi, mi princesita; Naomi, bella; Kumiko, niña de eterna belleza; Sora, cielo y Mitsuko, niña de luz. Se lo propondría al saber su decisión acerca del tema, obviamente no me anticiparía.

Luego de cavilar todas esas hermosas cosas, me acordé de que estaba bastante atrasada en matemática. Necesitaba los apuntes de las chicas porque no asistí a clases durante un largo tiempo, así que llamé a Yuka.

-Residencia Shibasaki- me atendió la madre, sonaba agitada, como si hubiera corrido para que no se corte la llamada.

-Buenos días señora Shibasaki, soy Higurashi Kagome ¿Está Yuka en la casa? Necesitaría hablar urgentemente con ella por favor.

-Lamento informarte que Yuka en estos momentos no puede atender, se esta bañando y luego va a estudiar, si quieres llámala a las 6 pm.

-Gracias por avisarme señora, adiós.

Antes de que me respondiera colgué. No había tenido éxito, entonces llame a Eri, aunque no era tan inteligente como Yuka, tal vez los tenía.

-Residencia Kurosawa ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Eri, soy yo, Kagome. Necesito los apuntes de matemática rápido, por favor

-Ah, hola Kagome, ¿estas mejor? Tu abuelo nos contó que tenías Neumonía que necesitabas mucho reposo para mejorarte. Claro, te los pasaré pero te tendrás que apurar ya que los exámenes finales de semestre son esta semana, y el de matemática es mañana. Pero no creo que puedas ir por tu enfermedad, espero que cuando volvamos del receso escolar estés mejor, tienes que hablar con la institución para que te pasen las evaluaciones. –No me extrañaba que mi abuelo mienta o invente enfermedades para que pueda ir a la era feudal sin problemas, ya, en cierto modo, estaba acostumbrada. Lo que me apresó fue el tema de las evaluaciones, eran esa semana y no entendía nada. Tendría que tomar clases particulares hasta que todo vuelva a su orden normal. No quería repetir tercer año, ya tenía suficientes problemas.

-¡¿Cómo que son esta semana? Estoy en problemas, necesito todos los apuntes de las materias, excepto de Física. Gracias por pregunta, sí, supongo que estoy mejorando. ¿Mañana me los puedes alcanzar a mi casa Eri? Muchas gracias amiga, me temo que tengo que irme, adiós- y colgué rápidamente.

Obviamente no podía ir al instituto esa semana, así que aproveché a ir a la época antigua otra vez. Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo, decía que tenía que pasar más tiempo en la casa y que mi deber era estudiar, no recolectar los fragmentos ya que eso no me serviría para el futuro. Pero yo no pensaba igual, sabía que no me serviría para estudiar una carrera ni para entrar en la universidad, pero de algún modo me sentía en deuda porque yo fui la responsable que la perla Shikon se partiera en incontables fragmentos. Así que fui al pozo y lo atravesé, en pocos segundos ya estaba de vuelta en mi verdadero hogar.


	12. La trágica noticia

Capítulo 12: La trágica noticia

Entré en la choza de la anciana Kaede y para mi sorpresa me encontré todo oscuro, en un rincón se podía observar a una persona abrazando a otra más pequeña llorando e intentando de ocultarlo gracias a mi presencia. Me quedé por unos segundos pensando en las personas que podían ser, pero "es imposible" me dije. Lentamente me acerqué a ellos, la triste imagen que conjeturé se volvió realidad. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, me quedé paralizada por unos instantes, intentando ordenar algunas cosas en mi mente, llegando a falsas suposiciones de aquello tan atroz que le hicieron a esa persona o tal vez intentaba creer que eso era una atroz pesadilla. Mis ojos no resistieron por mucho tiempo, y descosieron pequeñas lágrimas que cada vez se multiplicaban y recorrían mi mejilla con más fuerza. Caían con golpes secos en la arena de la choza y me arrodillé sobre ellas. Aquellas personas eran Sango sosteniendo el frío cuerpo de su hermano menor Kohaku, era tan solo un niño pequeño, tenía tantos sueños por cumplir y una larga vida por recorrer. Tanta felicidad, tantas sonrisas, tantos momentos, tanto amor para dar. Noté que mi amiga comenzó a llorar nuevamente sobre él, me acerqué un poco más para abrazarla. No sabía que decir, estaba en uno de sus peores momentos de su vida y yo no podía hacer nada más que abrazarla. Me sentía impotente, inútil, deseaba tener poderes para revivirlo, pero claro, era absurdo.

- Sango…

- No tienes que decir nada Kagome, ya sé, lo sientes mucho mi pérdida pero en realidad no sabes, por suerte, lo que es perder a un hermano, al único familiar vivo que te quedaba, tu único apoyo, el único motivo por el que luchar. Es increíble como la vida gira inesperadamente de rumbo, un día te encuentras feliz a punto de formar una familia y con tus verdaderos amigos, y al siguiente, todo se vuelve oscuro y frío, no puedes sentir ni una brisa cálida, pensar con claridad, concebir ni el más mínimo afecto. A veces es tan cruel, tan impredecible, imparcial que ya no sabes el motivo por el que tienes que seguir adelante. La verdad es que ya no tengo, no me queda nada, solo este inmenso dolor en el pecho que no se quiere marchar, a veces me murmura "persistes", y no lo voy a negar, tiene razón. Estoy derrotada, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es poder irme con él para siempre, pero soy tan cobarde que no tengo las agallas necesarias para hacerlo, mi corazón es tan egoísta. Tenía miedo, temor a morir, quería seguir viviendo, y mientras Náraku le arrebataba el fragmento de su espalda me quede petrificada, quería correr para retenerlo conmigo pero cuando me dí cuenta Kohaku se encontraba sin vida recostado sobre la tierra. Soy la responsable de su muerte, no pude hace nada por él, solo observar como lentamente su pequeño corazón se detenía, su respiración se acababa y caía mientras ese maldito demonio desaparecía en el cielo. Luego de eso corrí inútilmente hacia él con esperanza de salvarlo, divisé como se desprendía una lágrima de sus dulces ojos castaños y susurraba "hermana".

Pobre Sango, estaba tan llena de tristeza y dolor. Era evidente que no necesitaba más la ayuda de aquel niño, entonces de deshizo de él en frente de ella, sin importarle sus sentimientos ni su dura historia. "¿Se habrá hecho más fuerte gracias al magnifico poder del Shikigami?" cada vez que pensaba eso se me ponían los pelos de punta. Lo usó como un material descartable, cada día se supera así mismo. Decidí dejarla un momento sola para que se pueda despedir de Kohaku, así que le dí un confortante beso en la frente y me marché sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego, cuando sea el momento, hablaría con ella. Caminé por el río y me senté a sus orillas para despojar mi mente, entonces sentí que alguien me rodeaba con sus brazos y se sentó junto a mí. Era Inuyasha, él también estaba abatido y cansado. Pensábamos lo mismo "¿cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para matar a un niño pequeño sabiendo que le quedaba tanto por recorrer?". No era necesario decirlo ya que nos entendíamos con tan solo intercambiar algunas miradas, nos mantuvimos abrazados, imaginando un futuro ideal en donde no reine el mal.


	13. Última lágrima

Capítulo 13: La última lágrima

El día siguiente el sol nos daba sus calurosos rayos, el cielo estaba bastante despojado excepto por algunas nubes totalmente blancas. Era un día realmente hermoso y perfecto, pero no podía pensar en el paisaje por lo que había pasado anteriormente, sería muy egoísta de mi parte si lo hubiera hecho. Nos dirigimos a lo que quedaba de la aldea de los exterminadores, estaba absolutamente en ruinas y cómo la habíamos dejado. Allí yacían todos los amigos y familiares de Sango, sus personas más queridas con la que pasó la mayor parte de su vida. Sango quería hacerle un digno entierro a su hermano en ese lugar ya que estaría con su gente, en el lugar en donde nació. Aunque estábamos muy atrasados con la búsqueda de Náraku, no le podíamos negar aquel deseo. Inuyasha comenzó a cavar en la húmeda tierra mientras Sango y yo buscábamos ciertas flores. Cuando terminó, colocamos su cuerpo dentro de aquel inmenso hueco. El monje Miroku hizo algunas plegarias para que su alma sea purificada, de esta forma podía ser libre. Colocamos las bellas flores a su alrededor junto con sus pertenencias ya que, supuestamente, si estaba con ellas su alma sería feliz. Finalmente, Shippo había escrito en una roca "Aquí yace Kohaku, un niño valiente".

- Todavía no puedo creer que ya no estés aquí conmigo. Siempre supe que llegaría este día, con tu futuro en nuestras manos, pero no imaginé lo que vendría después. Es muy difícil despedirme. Los momentos que tuvimos los guardaré siempre en mi corazón. Fuiste el mejor hermano que una chica pudo haber tenido, nunca pensé que te iba a querer tanto. Siempre te recordaré.- esas palabras fueron dichas por Sango hacia Kohaku mientras se recostaba sobre la tierra que contenía a su hermano, llorando sin cesar, como si las lágrimas y el dolor no tuvieran fin.

Cuando Sango decidió que era el momento, partimos dejando atrás la aldea hacia el poblado de Kaede. Cuando llegamos ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, lo único que brillaba en el cielo eran las estrellas que parecían vigilarnos, como si un ángel estuviera en ellas. Era luna nueva, Inuyasha se convertiría en humano como siempre, tenía el pelo revoltoso color azabache y sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos como el mismo cielo. Sus hermosas orejas de perro habían desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por unas de humano. No me resultaba extraño verlo de esa forma, ya me había acostumbrado, y, aunque su apariencia no era la misma, seguía siendo tan bello como siempre. Como Inuyasha estaba indefenso hicieron guardia el monje Miroku y Shippo, me preocupaba que el niño estuviera afuera pero había sido su elección y no iba a oponerme. Así que nos acostamos en la choza, cansados de tanto viaje. Sango cayó en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, creí que nunca volvería a hacerlo, y cada tanto susurraba "Kohaku".


	14. Extraños poderes

Capítulo 14: Extraños poderes

Me desperté con el dulce ruido de los pajarillos cantando, instintivamente observé mí alrededor y tomando las fuerzas necesarias intenté ponerme de pie. En ese preciso momento entró la anciana Kaede, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete de puré instantáneo y una cacerola con agua que había traído de mi época. Era evidente que aquella iba a ser el almuerzo, así que saqué de mi mochila una caja de fideos instantáneos ya que Inuyasha se negaba a comer otra cosa que no sea pasta marca Hishimuri.

- Kagome, ¿tienes ideas de cómo se hacen estos diminutos extractos de papa?

- Eh… si, mira, tienes que hervir el agua y luego ponerle leche y manteca- les pasé los condimentos extraídos de mi mochila y le enseñé cuál era cada cosa- Muy bien, ahora la tienes que dejar reposar y añadirle el paquete, luego lo mezclas con este cucharón y ya está listo para servirse. Kaede, necesito que me expliques aquél extraño poder llamado Shikigami.

- Como ya dije antes, ese poder únicamente puede ser utilizado por los humanos de alma totalmente pura. Es imposible que intentes aprenderlo si no eres el indicado, si no te elige. El Shikigami vive, es una fuerza espiritual demasiado inteligente al que no puedes engañar tan fácilmente, por eso me pregunto el motivo por el que Náraku raptó a Utsugi. Solo llego a conclusiones erróneas, y la más acertada de ellas es que, seguramente, la quiera utilizar como escudo. Ya que con este poder puedes hacer los mejores campos de fuerzas jamás vistos, puedes curar y otorgar fuerzas a tus compañeros. Pero muy pocos conocen este poder, porque antes asesinaban al que lo poseía. Si lo quieres aprender, debo advertirte de que llevarás una vida más agitada que actualmente, los más vanidosos humanos y demonios te buscarán. No solo para matarte, si no, para las más crueles tareas. Además, si no sabes utilizarlo apropiadamente, corres el riesgo de quedarte sin energías, y lentamente fallecer. Es necesario e imprescindible tener una fuerza espiritual muy grande, como la que tu posees.

- O sea, es muy peligroso.

- Sí, pero también muy poderoso y codiciado. El Shikigami te dará todo el poder y, tal vez, fortuna que son las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los humanos elegirían. El problema es que los seres humanos tienen el don de elegir, precisamente, las cosas que son peores para ellos.

Kaede era una anciana muy sabia y precisa para su edad, siempre se podía aprender de ella. Me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos no eran tan erróneos como creía, Náraku no deseaba aprenderlo, al contrario, obtenerlo. Debíamos salvar a esa niñita tan pronto como pudiéramos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	15. Renacer

Capítulo 15 parte 1: Renacer

Lugo de hablar con la anciana Kaede me encaminé directamente hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha para avisarle de lo que me acababa de enterar. Estaba en la copa del árbol más alto de la aldea, sentado sobre una de sus fuertes ramas. Su mirada estaba posada en el cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro; seguramente estaba recordando bellos momentos o imaginando un buen futuro. El astro rey concebía que su cabello pareciera más claro y brillante que de costumbre, haciendo que su tono de piel quede en perfecta combinación. El aire soplaba melódicamente entre las secas hojas de otoño, algunas caían lentamente sobre el pasto, otras, resistían y se quedaban allí. Junto con ellas descendían flores marchitas y algunas plumas de pájaros que abandonaron sus nidos. Me quedé allí observando el agraciado paisaje. Se me cruzó por la mente de que luego de unos meses no volvería a verlo, ya que todo habría acabado y regresaría a mi vida normal en la época actual. Pero prefería no pensar en ello, quería vivir el "presente". Cuando llegué al impenetrable tronco, pensé que tal vez no debía interrumpirlo, estaba tan pacífico. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera echarme hacia atrás notó mi presencia.

-Kagome- sonrió levemente

-Quería decirte algo, pero, me olvidé. Así que mejor regreso para dejarte sereno- mentí. Quería que este tranquilo tan solo por una vez, ya que estaba siempre tan estresado, tenso.

-No, quédate. No hay momento más pacífico que cuando estoy contigo.- solamente asentí y me quedé allí abajo buscando una manera de poder subir con él. No fue necesario, él bajó apenas terminó de hablar, como si hubiera leído mis ideologías me colocó en la rama junto a él.- Sabes, estaba recordando todos los momentos que pasamos unidos. Y me di cuenta que cambiaste mi vida completamente. Kagome, tú me enseñaste a sonreír y a creer en las personas, fuiste el motivo por el que pude hacer amigos y confiar en ellos. Gracias a ti aprendí a derramar lágrimas por los demás y a comprender la fuerza y la bondad. Contigo asimilé el significado de amar. Sin ti estaba perdido. Antes de nuestro milagroso encuentro, creía que la felicidad era el poder y el respeto, era poder alcanzar ese objetivo que me lo traería, convertirme en un demonio completamente. Pero, ahora es distinto, mi concepto de felicidad es tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tú lo eres. Además fuiste la única persona que creyó en mí cuando nadie lo hacía, quien me liberó del árbol sagrado. Creo que nuestro encuentro no fue una simple coincidencia, es cómo si el destino se las hubiera arreglado para que nos encontremos en algún lugar en un tiempo desconocido. Es como si hubieras nacido para mí y yo para estar contigo.- me miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta desesperadamente. Me olvidé de todo, del paisaje, de la altura y de la melodía del viento sonando entre las hojas. Solo podía pensar en lo que debía hacer.

-Inu…yasha, yo…- colocó su mano en mis labios, impidiéndome terminar aquella estúpida oración que acababa de empezar. Algo me impedía moverme, quería acercarme a él, pero no podía. Me sentía una tonta por no actuar como querían mis sentimientos. Entendió que no sabía como desenvolverme, así que decidió proceder él. Sacó su suave mano de mi boca y, con ella me colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Cerró sus ojos color miel y noté que cada vez estábamos más cerca el uno al otro. Mi respiración se aceleraba a medida que pasaban los segundos, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Esta vez no quería perder mi oportunidad que tal vez nunca se iba a volver a dar, así que por primera vez me liberé, dejando que mis sentimientos fluyan por mi cuerpo sin detenerlos. Entonces me dejé llevar por sus dulces labios. Y una nueva pasión nació en mí, la de amar sin freno entregándome.


	16. Cambios

Capítulo 15 parte 2: Cambios

En ese momento entendí porque la gente desea tanto su primer beso, la razón por la que hablaban varias veces de él y suspiraban. Creo que el mío fue el más perfecto de todos, más que en las novelas y como me lo había imaginado. Tuve la suerte de que sea con la persona indicada, a la que amaba más que mi vida. Ese pequeño instante me lo acordaré toda la vida, con todos sus detalles. Aunque también tuvo su parte mala, como todas las cosas. Cuando nos separamos nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento eterno. Dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, y creo que encontré la de Inuyasha. A pesar de lo que aparentaba ser, era una persona sincera, tierna y amable.

-Inuyasha, soy feliz entando contigo, a tu lado. Haces que los momentos que pasamos juntos sean únicos, divertidos. Pero…-sus facciones cambiaron por completo, su pacífico rostro pasó a estar tenso y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, se apagaron.

- Siempre tiene que haber un pero, ¿no? No entiendo por qué los humanos lo hacen tan complicado, siempre buscan la manera de hacer las cosas más difíciles, de impedirse la felicidad cuando en realidad su objetivo es buscarla. Dime Kagome, ¿pero qué?

- ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Qué, me vas a decir que no pensaste en Kikyo o en lo que va a pasar después, en el futuro cuando todo acabe? Creo que lo que menos quiero en este momento es complicarme la vida, Inuyasha. Solo me preocupo por el mañana, no quiero sufrir otra vez.- agachó la cabeza por unos momentos, pensando en lo que iba a decir

- Kikyo, ella… yo no…- me levanté como para irme.

- Inuyasha, tú sigues enamorado de ella, ¿no es así? Seguro que habrás pensado que si me besabas te olvidarías de ella. No te importó el daño que me causarías o directamente no pensaste, como sueles hacer. Actúas impulsivamente.

- En lo único que piensas es en ti. ¿En verdad piensas que eres la única que sufre, eres tan egoísta cómo para darte cuenta de que yo dejé cosas importantes para mí para estar contigo, que me arriesgué? Yo no haría nada para dañarte, nunca, ¿acaso no te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice una vez, que te protegería con mi vida? Creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para pensar en todas las cosas que perdí.

- Si tanto quieres aquellas cosas tan preciadas, vuelve con ellas, no te molestaré más. Me iré y no regresaré, ustedes pueden solos, no me necesitan para la importante tarea de recolectar los fragmentos. No hubieras dejado las cosas por mí, no lo valgo, o eso es lo que me estas haciendo entender. Tampoco te molestes en volver, acá tienes los fragmentos- se los arrojé con tal fuerza que rompí el frasco en el que se encontraban. Intentaba esconder los sollozos, haciéndome la fuerte- Inuyasha, te deseo toda la felicidad, ojalá que puedas serlo con Kikyo y que no te traiga tantos problemas ni complicaciones como yo.

Salté de la rama del árbol, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Casi me mato de no ser por Shippo que me atrapó mientras caía, había escuchado cada palabra que habíamos dicho. Sin emitir sonido me condujo hacia el pozo, sabía que no se tenía que meter, pero no evitó llorar.

-Kagome, ¿en serio te irás para siempre?- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Si Shippo, no llores, ustedes pueden, son los más fuertes y valientes. Los extrañaré demasiado.

Y volví a mi época, sin los fragmentos, estaba decidida, no volvería jamás.


	17. Una amistad renace

Capítulo 16: Una amistad que renace

Eran las siete de la tarde de un miércoles, todavía estaba a tiempo de ponerme al plazo y dar las evaluaciones. De tan solo pensar que tendría que dar cuatro exámenes en los siguientes dos días y que no entendía la mayoría de las cosas, me daba cefalea. Era evidente de que alguna de ellas reprobaría, entonces decidí estudiar lo que más me costaba. Gracias a Eri pude aprender la mayoría de las cosas, porque como le había pedido, me había traído sus apuntes hace tres días. Estuve repasando durante toda la noche, no comí y casi ni dormí. Me desperté a las seis de la mañana del jueves, entraba a las ocho, así que repasé un poco más y me entré a bañar. Cuando bajé a desayunar mi hermano no esbozó sonido, solo mi madre me preguntó el motivo por el que no estaba en la era antigua con los chicos. Le tiré una mirada fría y seca y entendió que no tenía preguntar nada más, pero igual lo hizo. Me hizo un pequeño interrogatorio estúpido e innecesario que lo único que logró fue que me pelee nuevamente con ella y que me ponga de mal humor. Sobre que no había estudiado nada, había dormido re poco me tenía que bancar dudas de mi madre. Intentaba ignorarla, pero llegó a tal punto que le grité, ella me respondió del mismo modo. Así que agarré la mochila y fui al instituto, prefería estar allí raramente. En el camino me encontré a Hoyo, un muchacho que iba al mismo colegio que yo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí, pero yo nunca me fijé en él por estar enamorada de Inuyasha. Siempre se preocupaba por mi y mis "enfermedades", cada vez que me veía en la secundaria me traía diferentes regalos que supuestamente curaban las "malestares" que tenía en el momento. Era muy buen chico, totalmente opuesto a Inuyasha. Aunque, ahora que me lo pongo a pensar no eran tan distintos. En fin, yo lo quería muchísimo, aunque nunca lo vi más que un amigo hasta ese momento.

- ¡Higurashi!- voltee y lo observe, corriendo para alcanzarme con una sonrisa dibujada en su angelical rostro. Si no hubiera estado pensando tanto en Inuyasha, me habría fijado en él como pretendiente.- Buenos días Higurashi, hace una semana que no te veo, ¿estas mejor de tu neumonía?-estaba agitado, hablaba entre cortado y con suspiros entre medio de cada palabra.- Toma, aquí tienes una canasta llenas de fruta y hay algunos antibióticos para mejorar tu estado por completo. Me imagino que hoy no harás Educación Física, que te quedarás sentada en el banco. Si quieres puedo estar contigo para que no te aburras o no te sientas sola. Ah, y lo más importante, aquí tienes un pergamino para que pongas en la puerta de tu habitación. Se supone que ahuyenta a las pestes. Estoy preocupado por ti, últimamente te estas enfermando demasiado y no quiero que eso suceda.- me sonrojé, no era necesario todas esas atenciones.

-Eh, gracias Hoyo, eres muy considerado. Si tú quieres puedes estar conmigo en la clase de Ed. Física, obviamente si no tienes que dar ningún examen. No quiero que estés aplazado por mí.

- No tengo que dar ninguno por suerte, igual, aunque fuese así, me quedaría contigo. Eres más importante que un tonto examen. Nos vemos Higurashi.- se alejó y entró a su salón, justo al lado del mío.

Entré a mi clase y noté que todos me miraban sorprendidos de mi regreso, el profesor obvió el tema para que no haya revueltos en la evaluación de Química y el aula volvió al mismo estado silencioso que se encontraba cuando no estaba. El profesor se acercó a mi banco y me explico cada punto del examen, por suerte di bien. Me saqué un 74/100. A pesar de que no reprobé, era difícil volver a acostumbrarse a la misma vida tranquila que antes, sin los viajes a la época antigua.


	18. Absurda

Capítulo 17: Absurda

Como me había prometido, Hoyo estuvo conmigo toda la hora de Educación Física sentado en el banco. Al principio estábamos los dos incómodos, no sabíamos que tema hablar, hasta que Hoyo comenzó.

-Higurashi, ¿te ha ido bien en el examen?

-Si un 74/100, entendía casi todo, menos un punto que era el más complicado, el tres. Tú ya la tuviste ¿verdad?- asintió- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, saqué un 98/100.- me sentí una estúpida, pero luego cavilé de que mi situación fue muy complicada y que me merecía la nota que obtuve. Nos quedamos otro perdurable momento en silencio, pero luego volvió a hablar- Higurashi, estaba esperando a que vuelvas para preguntarte… si quieres ir al cine este fin de semana conmigo a ver "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi (El viaje de Chihiro)". Me dijeron que esta buenísima, que no me la podía perder. Y quería compartir ese momento contigo. Obviamente si es que estás mejor de tu enfermedad.- pobre Hoyo, no me atrevía a decirle que no.

- Si, por supuesto Hoyo que iré. A las tres en el cine Kento, yo invito.

-Por supuesto que no, pagaré yo los pochoclos y la película, no te preocupes por nada.

Me alegraba tener un amigo como él, siempre tan predispuesto. Cuando terminó la hora de gimnasia fui a comer con las chicas al centro de Tokio. Esta vez fuimos a un patio de comidas descomunal, el día acompañaba la salida con un sol espléndido. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa algo reducida y saboreamos nuestra comida. Les conté cada palabra que me había dicho el joven aquel mismo día, era de esperarse su reacción.

-Me alegro Kagome de que por fin hallas aceptado de salir con Hoyo, el muchacho está verdaderamente enamorado de ti desde segundo año.-comentó Ayumi- Creo que hacen una pareja fantástica. Él es hermoso, generoso, buena persona, tierno ¿qué mas se puede pedir de un chico? Tiene millones de buenas cualidades que lo convierten en buen candidato para ti. Por lo que tú nos cuentas, es mil veces mejor que aquel novio tuyo. Verdaderamente Kagome, no puedo entender todavía como una chica como tú puede estar con esa espantosa…

- persona, sí ya se.- terminé su oración. No quería bajo ningún punto de vista que hablen de él, me dolía en tan solo pronunciar su nombre. Agaché la cabeza y hablé en voz baja- No quiero que lo mencionen, es más, ya acabé con él. Por ese motivo acepté la propuesta de Hoyo. El otro día discutimos, él suponía que no era lo bastante buena para él. Já- solté una risita irónica que a la vez reflejaba que estaba al borde de quebrarme a llorar. Comencé a sollozar lo más bajo que pude para que no notaran mi debilidad.

Aviaron el tema de conversación, no querían que me sienta mal y menos por él. Al terminar la comida regresamos al colegio para dar la evaluación de Matemática. Reprobé. Y si, era imposible dar cuatro pruebas en los últimos dos días de clases y aprobarlas todas, más si casi nunca estabas en tu casa o asistías a clase. Hoyo me acompañó hasta casa, allí me dio un beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que él lo hacía. Me sonrojé inmediatamente, lo que a él le provocó gracia, y con una sonrisa se despidió de mí.

Apenas entré en mi casa, me dirigí directamente hacia el living en donde se encontraban todos los apuntes de Geografía e Historia. Era lo último que me quedaba por estudiar y pensaba poner todo mi esfuerzo ya que no quería reprobar otro examen. En Geografía estábamos aprendiendo el tema de Comunismo y Capitalismo.

-El mundo se volvió capitalista luego de la Guerra Fría entre EEUU y la URSS. El gran vencedor fue EEUU que emprendió el proceso de globalización… hoy en día casi no quedan países comunistas, un ejemplo de ellos son China y Cuba.- repetía a medida que leía, intentando memorizármelo. Era un tema bastante sencillo para mí ya que me encantaba hablar de política y expresar mis ideas.

Algo interrumpió mis estudios, de repente se escuchó un fuerte portazo que provenía del hall donde se encontraba la puerta principal. Era evidente que el que había entrado estaba furioso o tan solo nervioso porque afuera no había ni una ráfaga de viento. Tragué saliva y observé la entrada del living, esperando a que alguien apareciera para reprocharle que si estaba perturbado no tenía por qué cerrar de esa manera la puerta. Pero, luego de unos minutos, no entró nadie. Grité por la casa para verificar si alguien se encontraba realmente allí, pero nadie respondía, el silencio era indócil. Era lo bastante grande cómo para creer en fantasmas, innegablemente alguien había producido aquel estruendo. Salí al patio. Como cada vez que lo hacía miré hacia el árbol sagrado. Para mí no era un árbol común, sino que reflejaba todo lo vivido hasta ahora, el árbol significaba Inuyasha. Por unos momentos creí verlo sentado en una de sus gigantescas ramas, como la última vez que lo vi. Aquella especulación me obligó a acercarme lentamente, posé una de mis manos en su irrompible tronco y pude sentir aquella fresca vendaval que únicamente se encontraba en la época antigua. Cerré los ojos para dejar que mi imaginación fluya. Sentí ese olor, el de tierra húmeda, su olor. Pude sentirlo. Me detuve, no me iba a permitir vivir en una fantasía, cavilando cosas inexistentes aquí. Entonces me alejé y observé el templo, su puerta estaba entrecerrada, era imposible mi abuelo siempre la dejaba con candado que en aquel momento se encontraba tirado en el piso. Froté mis ojos pensando que estaba conjeturando, pero la puerta siguió en ese estado. Caminé hasta allí y recogí el candado, antes de colocarlo en su respectivo lugar eché un vistazo hacia el pozo, y largando un suspiro cerré, atónita. Entonces me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama, ignorando mi deber de estudiar.

-¿Habrá sido Inuyasha? Seguramente estaba arrepentido de haber dicho semejantes atrocidades que me produjeron una enorme herida, que, por más que intente engañarla con la compañía de Hoyo y mis amigas, no cerrará hasta encontrarme a su lado. No. No permitiré mentirme, si él hubiera querido arreglar el asunto no se hubiera marchado. ¿Por qué intento justificarlo? Es obvio que él no quiere verme. Sin embargo, yo no soporto la idea de estar alejados. Fui tan tonta al actuar impulsivamente arrojando los fragmentos de Shikón, ahora, si él no decide volver, no podré ver sus perfectas facciones otra vez.


	19. Camino nuevo

Capítulo 19: Un nuevo camino

Cuando terminó la película Hoyo me cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-No espíes, lo tienes más que prohibido.- comenzamos a caminar hacia un rumbo que no conocía. Me di cuenta que cada vez, había menos gente y ruido. El clima urbano que antes nos rodeaba cambió totalmente, era evidente que habíamos dejado atrás el centro. –Ya puedes abrir los ojos.- quitó sus manos de mi vista lentamente.

Me costó adaptarme a los radiantes rayos de sol, cuando logré abrir definitivamente mis ojos pude observar que estábamos en un lugar diferente pero ya había estado allí antes. Sin duda era el antiguo prado en donde me gustaba estar con Inuyasha en la época antigua, no había cambiado mucho, estaban los mismos árboles que parecían estar a punto de caer. El fresco aroma a flores, la suave y refrescante brisa, los mismos colores. Respiré profundamente para dejar que me invadan los hermosos recuerdos, para sentir su presencia, para verlo nuevamente sentado en aquél árbol esperándome paciente a que vuelva. Cerré mis párpados dejando volar mi imaginación, y los vi. Shippo estaba revoloteando entre las flores con Kirara, Sango y Miroku los observaban y reían. Me sentía nuevamente en casa. Sentí ese vacío, el que marcaba lo que me faltaba, me había olvidado lo feliz que era en esas tardes en donde lo único que importaba era estar con ellos. Cómo es la vida ¿no? Un día puedes tenerlo todo, y al otro por un pequeño error perderlo.

-¿Te pasa algo Higurashi?- no entendía por qué se empeñaba en llamarme por mi apellido, pero de todas formas me gustaba que él me dijera de esa forma.

-Eh… no, nada. Solo que ya he estado aquí antes, hace mucho tiempo. Me trae hermosas memorias.-desprendí una lágrima que sequé rápidamente con mis dedos.

-Me alegra que estés feliz Higurashi, ese era el propósito de estar aquí contigo. Yo… decidí traerte a este prado porque es un lugar muy significativo para mí. Aquí mi padre le pidió casamiento a mi madre, aquí pase mi infancia, aquí vengo cuando me siento solo. Cuando estoy acá siento, de una manera extraña, paz. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me acuerdo de ti, cada vez que vengo siento tu presencia, como si estuvieras aquí conmigo aunque no pueda verte.

Ese día me convertí en la pareja del joven Hoyo, y aquel prado, nuestro lugar.

Los meses pasaban tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya se había cumplido un año desde aquel día en el que todo cambio. Un año sin ver a Inuyasha. Los primeros períodos habían sido duros, tantos recuerdos por olvidar. Pero gracias a Hoyo lo superé, él logró llenar el vacío con tantas sonrisas, esfuerzos, abrazos, besos, con su forma de ser. Sin embargo, no por completo. Igualmente ya casi no sentía su ausencia, me permití volver a enamorarme de un muchacho que siempre estuvo junto a mí sin que me diera cuenta.


	20. Deseo de desaparecer

Capítulo 20: Deseo de desaparecer

Como cualquier otro día más de la rutina, tomé fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, vestirme con el respectivo uniforme escolar y peinar mí alborotado cabello. El reloj marcaba las 7:45, Hoyo me pasaría a buscar en cualquier momento así que cogí mi mochila y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Me senté en la mesa para esperar a que sonara el timbre, ansiosa por su llegada.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hija!- gritó mi madre desde el living, en sus manos se encontraba una torta de dulce de leche y crema que poseía diecisiete velas de color rosa. También traía un licuado de banana, mi preferido. Ése era el desayuno "sorpresa" del que tanto hablaba. Colocó la torta y el licuado en la mesada y me dio un fuerte abrazo.-Ay, mi nena ya está grande, el año que viene ya será mayor de edad y se me irá de casa para mudarse con el joven Hoyo. ¡Cómo pasan los años! Parece como si fuera ayer cuando te tenía en mis brazos y te canturreaba una nana para que lograras dormirte. Sota ven a saludar a tu hermana.

Sota ya tenía 10 años. Cada vez que hablaba con él, siempre mencionaba a Inuyasha, aunque estuviera Hoyo presente. Inuyasha, o "amigo de orejas de perro" como solía llamarlo, era su modelo a seguir. Siempre intentaba que estuviéramos juntos pese a todo, cada vez que podía me remarcaba mi error al dejarlo. Lo extrañaba más de lo que podía imaginarme. El decía que "el chico que sale con Kagome" no era para mí y siempre buscaba la manera de pelearlo, celoso como era.

-Feliz 17 años hermana, parece como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que cumpliste 16, que fue la última vez que vi a mi hermano perro. ¿No va a venir esta vez? No me importa que estén peleados, yo lo quiero ver. Anda, ve a la época…-fue interrumpido por el timbre- ¿Es Hoyo no?, dile que no hay espacio aquí para él, que se marche.

Ignoré los celos de mi hermano y me dirigí a la puerta para recibirlo. Cuando abrí, se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y me dio un apasionado beso. Al terminar me señaló el templo, incentivándome a ir ya que no quería. Nunca había regresado allí y no era un buen día para volver a hacerlo. Pero tuve que ceder. Así que nos dirigimos al santuario de la mano, como frecuentábamos caminar. Como buen caballero que era, abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso. Me sorprendí al verlo repleto de lirios, las flores favoritas de Sango, pero sinceramente no me importaban las hermosas flores, lo único que captaba mi atención era el pozo que estaba decorado con bombones de chocolate. Impulsivamente comencé a correr y salté al pozo rebuznando los gritos de Hoyo. Aunque mi más profundo deseo era desaparecer y transportarme a la era feudal no lo logré, así que entré en desesperación cavando y dejando que mis lágrimas humedezcan la seca tierra.

Fue uno de los días más desconsolados de mi vida, patético ¿no? O por lo menos hasta ese momento. Estaba asediada de pensar en que algún día volvería a ver a Inuyasha, de fingir felicidad cuando en realidad solo hay oscuridad, de que Souta me haga recordarlo cada vez que hablábamos, de la escuela, de las quejas de mi madre y de los consejos mis amigas. Ellas decían que estaba mucho mejor, que Hoyo era el novio perfecto, sensible, atento y carismático. No lo negaba. Tampoco podía decir nada en su contra, pero Souta tenía razón, él no era para mí. Tal vez si lo hubiera sido si yo no hubiera conocido a Inuyasha en la era feudal. Igualmente, no negaba mis sentimientos hacia él, solamente que hacia mi mitad-bestia eran más fuertes e intensos.

-Soy la persona más detestable que existe, creo que solamente usé a Hoyo para olvidarme de aquél amor imposible. Tan herida estaba que hasta yo llegué a creer que lo amaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la realidad, únicamente tengo ojos para Inuyasha.-pensaba en voz alta mientras sollozaba-¡Soy una estúpida! Nunca tuve que haber arrojado los fragmentos ni haberme peleado con él por una payasada que en su momento tenía sentido. ¿Cómo pude creer que lo olvidaría, que sanaría tan rápido la herida, que sería capaz de salir adelante y de volver a amar tanto a alguien? ¿Cómo? Ya no se qué hacer. Creo que lo mejor sería terminar con Hoyo, él no se merece que le hagan esto, a una persona como yo. Pero, luego ¿cómo seguiré? El joven logró mantenerme con fuerzas y sacarme sonrisas cuando creía que era imposible, erijo que si él no hubiera estado ahí en esos momentos, yo… no se qué hubiera sido de mi.

Observé el reloj, marcaba las 23:45. Solo faltaban 15 minutos para que terminara aquel horroroso día, el de mi cumpleaños.

-Já, "feliz" cumpleaños a mí.

Aplasté la cómoda almohada con el peso de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos para intentar dormir. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento escuché el chillido de una ventana abriéndose, ese ruido insoportable que hace tanto que no escuchaba. Por reflejo, o por estúpida, cubrí rápidamente mi cabeza con la frazada y cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Luego de unos interminables segundos siento el calor de una mano acariciando mi espalda soltando unas palabras.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kagome


	21. Recobrando la felicidad

Capítulo 21: Recobrando la felicidad

Me tomé unos segundos para analizar la dulce voz que provenía de aquel ser que se encontraba a mi lado, acariciándome la espalda. No cabía lugar a dudas, el único que entraba por mi ventana sin importarle lo extraño que le resulte a la gente que lo observaba produciendo aquel estruendoso chillido, era Inuyasha. No sabía como actuar, mi más recóndito deseo era saltar a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente para nunca dejar que se vaya de nuevo. Pero mi mente lo que me obligaba a hacer era pararme y echarlo, reprocharle que me había dejado tanto tiempo sola en mi sin sentido mundo. No hice caso omiso a ninguna de las dos. Me paré para observarlo intensamente de frente, estaba tal cual lo recordaba, sin dirigirle palabra como si con una mirada valiera más que ellas. Él seguía allí, petrificado. Tantos momentos del pasado recobraron vida en ese preciso instante, tantas palabras y miradas recuperaron su sentido, y mi vida volvió a tener la misma adrenalina que recorrían mis venas. Comencé a llorar descaradamente, las lágrimas caían con fuerza sobre mis fríos pies provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo y rehilé. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi respiración se acortaba. Mis ojos brillaban con intensidad a causa de las lágrimas que los humedecían. Estaba esperando a que reaccionara, a que me diga algo, ir al ansioso encuentro de sus cálidos labios junto los míos. Pero lo único que hizo fue repetir aquella estúpida frase sin significado alguno.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Creo que él quería provocar alguna reacción positiva en mí, pero fue todo lo contrario. Sus palabras despertaron mi vacío y mi tristeza incontenible.

-¿Qué, vienes aquí solo para decirme eso? Creí que eras un poco más maduro y, no sé, me expondrías algo con coherencia. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola Inuyasha, por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? ¿Acaso no me extrañabas lo suficiente? A claro, en mi ausencia seguramente Kikyo pudo sanar tu corazón y te has olvidado de lo pertinentes que éramos, de aquellas hermosas tardes en el prado de lirios, de nuestro beso, de mí. Y, cuéntame, ¿con ella eres más feliz, no?-abrió la boca amagando a responder mi pregunta, pero enseguida proseguí- No respondas eso, seguramente es un sí y prefiero no aceptar la realidad, pero tampoco vivir en una mentira pensando en que todavía me amas.- comencé a reír por lo bajo, por más que intente ocultarlo estaba feliz por su regreso, no podía creer lo celosa que podía llegar a ser- ¿Sabes? Cada día que permanecí aquí recomponiendo mi antigua vida, no hubo uno solo en el que no pensara en ti,- Largó una pícara sonrisa sin sonido- por más que lo intente no puedo olvidarme de ti Inuyasha. Creo que ya te lo dije una vez, no me importa lo que pienses, yo… ¡yo quiero volver contigo a la época feudal!-dije imponente

Noté como se aproximaba rápidamente a mí dándome un consolador abrazo, en verdad expatriaba el calor de su cuerpo. Cuando sus manos tocaron mi cintura, me sentí más serena logrando sonreír mansamente y librando un suspiro.

-Kagome…-pronunció, sus lágrimas se resbalaban por mi azabache cabello.

Ya sabía lo que proseguía, así que callé sus palabras con el beso que tanto anhelaba. El único ser que me provocaba aquella mezcla de sensaciones al sentir su tacto era él, sin lugar a dudas.

-Tenía miedo, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver.

-Calma Kagome, estoy aquí.

-Si, ya sé- hundí mi rostro en el pecho de mi amado.- Si tan solo supieras cuánto significa este momento para mí, cuánto he estado esperando tus caricias y lo feliz que me haces. No se como describir lo que siento, no encuentro la palabra adecuada para mi locura.- desprendí mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos intensamente.-Es como si con cada beso que me das sienta algo diferente, cuando te siento cerca puedo cambiar totalmente, cuando huelo tu aroma comienzo a delirar con aquel mundo perfecto.- mordí mi labio inferior buscando un término y tomé mi tiempo para expresarme de la manera más adecuada, hasta que por fin lo solté-Quiero volver.


	22. Adrenalina

Capítulo 22: Adrenalina

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, arrugando mi nariz esperando un rechazo de su parte.

-Claro que puedes volver Kagome, pero me temo que…

-¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva y que me lleve la amarga noticia de que sales con Kikyo? Ya me lo esperaba, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, estoy preparada para que me dejes otra vez.

-¡¿Por qué no maduras de una vez Kagome? ¿Acaso es en lo único que piensas? Kikyo, Kikyo y solo Kikyo. Siempre me reprochas lo mismo, ¿es que no ves que no quiero volver a perderte y que solo quiero estar contigo? Ya sé que metí la pata una vez, y fue el error más grande de mi vida el dejarte ir, pero no pienso permitir que te separes de mí esta vez. Entiéndelo.

-Tienes razón, perdóname Inuyasha, pero es que no quiero volver a sentir aquel insufrible vacío.-miré hacia abajo, avergonzada por mi comportamiento de típica adolecente inmadura. No era normal de mí demostrar celos con tal intensidad, pero había veces en que no podía callar mis pensamientos. El incómodo silencio nos rodeó una vez más.

En ese preciso momento entró en la habitación Souta, al ver a Inuyasha corrió hacia él con su gigantesca sonrisa en la cara y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla derecha. Inuyasha lo alzó rápidamente para hacerle cosquillas en todo su cuerpo como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos. Souta reía a carcajadas sin poder parar. Ver a aquellos dos niños jugueteando por toda la habitación me daba felicidad, no podía disimular mi gran sonrisa y los suspiros. Me agradaba que mi hermano pequeño y mi "novio", si es que era el término apropiado para nuestra relación, se llevaran de esa manera.

-Hermana, ¿se quedará a dormir por la noche no? Ya es tarde para que regrese-eso no parecía una pregunta, sonaba como obligación.

-Pues, si él quiere no hay problema- le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Em, supongo que no estará nada mal- acotó Inuyasha, frotando con su puño la cabeza de Souta.

-Souta, ya es tarde, ¿no tienes que ir a acostarte?

-¿Eh? A, claro ya entiendo, los dejaré solos.-guiñó un ojo y desapareció en el pasillo.

Estúpidamente sonreí a la puerta que se cerraba lentamente y me sonrojé al instante. ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos hacer los dos solos en esa habitación? La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, obligándome a actuar dejando salir a una Kagome que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento. Aquella muchacha en la que me transformé no lograba pensar detenidamente las cosas, solo dejaba que la guiara su instinto sin importarle absolutamente nada. Entonces me lancé sobre él besándolo brusca y apasionadamente. Sentí como su respiración se agotaba poco a poco y como lentamente nos acostamos sobre mi lecho. Mis manos recorrieron su suave traje rojo buscando insistentes el punto exacto para quitárselo. Cuando logró darse cuenta de mi objetivo paró repentinamente para susurrarme al oído.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

Asentí.

De a poco nos íbamos adentrando cada vez más uno con el otro, llegando a unirnos por completo una sola persona. Nunca había imaginado que mi primera vez, aquella tan anhelada, fura tan hermosa, única e inolvidable. Comprendí porqué se dice que tiene que dar con alguien a quien amas más que a tu propia vida y estar dispuesta a entregar lo mejor


End file.
